Family Feud
by tehedward
Summary: QW14!- Day 3: Quinn hated the woman, not for anything she had ever done to her, but because of the way she treated Santana.


** This was a tough one to figure out an idea for. Today's prompt was "Meet the Family," so I decided to chronicle Quinn's first meeting with Santana's grandmother, whom she had heard about but had never actually met.**

**QW14 Day 3- Family Feud**

Quinn sat back in her seat off to the side of the large hall and chuckled as she watched Santana dance with all of her little cousins and sister and sister's friends. For all of the tough girl badassery that Santana liked to project to the world, her girlfriend was a total softy when it came to her family.

They were currently back in Lima for the weekend to celebrate Santana's little sister Anna's quinceañera. It was the first time either of them had been back home since getting together and so Quinn had been a little nervous about meeting up with the Lopez's again. They had met before obviously, but she hadn't been Santana's girlfriend at the time.

But she had been worried for nothing. Maribel and Aiden, Santana's parents, had both been very quick and gracious in their welcoming of her into the family and Quinn had always gotten along with Santana's sister and brothers so nothing had changed there. They had been a little surprised that it was Quinn who was dating Santana, and considering the fact that they knew who her family was it was warranted, but they were fine with it. They were just happy that Santana was happy and they just wanted to make sure that they were treating each other right. They had certainly taken it better than her own mother who was currently refusing to speak with her.

Quinn supposed she should have felt sadder about it, but honestly her mother had ruined any real connection they may have had a long time ago. Quinn could take or leave the Fabray family, they no longer held any real connection with her. She hadn't spoken to her father since he had kicked her out of the house all those years ago and her sister even farther back than that. And as for extended family, well as scary as it was to admit, her family had been the nice ones of the Fabray clan so losing contact with them had been no real loss.

But that wasn't important, what was important was here and now and getting to watch her girl interact with her family and getting to see what a real family was like. And who knew, maybe someday she could be a real part of their family too. But for now she was content to be just the girlfriend and to sit back and watch her Santana look and feel so at ease.

Quinn giggles and laughs when she catches Santana's eye who waves at her from across the room, a big goofy grin on her face, and looks to be trying to mouth something to her when one of her cousins pulls on her arm to get her attention. She mouths sorry to Quinn with an apologetic smile but Quinn just waves her off. As this was happening she didn't see, but she certainly felt the presence of someone taking the seat next to her.

She discretely checks who it is out of the corner of her eye and sends up a quick prayer to give her the strength to not strangle the person who had just sat down. It was Santana's grandmother, Alma Lopez. There were few people outside of her father and the Fabray family that Quinn truly despised, and unfortunately for her the person who topped that list had chosen to sit down next to her and give her the stink eye.

Quinn hated the woman, not for anything she had ever done to her, but because of the way she treated Santana. Santana had been close to the woman all her life, they had had a warm and loving relationship all until Santana had come out to her. For the next few years she wouldn't even talk to Santana, and nothing anybody said or did could change her mind. Not that anybody had really tried anything from what Quinn could tell. Alma Lopez was the Matriarch of the family and in a family of equals she was just a little bit more equal than everyone else.

Recently she had started speaking to her granddaughter again but it was always to imply or say in some backhanded way that Santana was a sinner and that what she was doing and who she was, was wrong. Quinn could remember the first night that the woman had finally spoken to Santana, she had called her up and then Quinn had spent the rest of the night holding and comforting her crying girlfriend who had been told was a disappointment.

Yeah, that night, Alma Lopez was given a special place at the top of Quinn's shit list. But she knew how much being able to re-forge a relationship with the woman would mean to Santana and so Quinn decided to follow the golden rule and just not say anything. If she wanted to be a bitch and just sit there like that then that was her problem, not Quinn's. She wouldn't start anything for Santana's sake.

"So you must be the little whore who is leading my Santana down a life of sin and deviance." The older woman says conversationally to her, looking straight ahead as they both watch Santana with her family.

"And you're the bitch who abandoned her when she needed you most." Quinn replies just as smoothly. She wasn't going to start anything but if the woman wanted a fight then Quinn was more than happy to give it to her. Quinn enjoys the look of shock on the older woman's face at being spoken to like that, probably the first time it's happened in what must have been years, if not decades.

The older woman, for a moment looks like she had just been slapped but she recovered her composure remarkably fast, even by Fabray standards. She watches Quinn for a few seconds, sizing her up before finally saying what she had obviously come over here to say. "I don't appreciate you being here. I don't like that you are here ruining my Anna's quinceañera with your presence, I don't like that because of you my Santana is all confused in the head, thinking she's some kind of dyke. I don't like that you tempt her and corrupt her and lead her away from what God would have her do and I don't like you." She finishes glaring at Quinn as if her words should have some kind of devastating effect on her.

Quinn just arches an eyebrow at the older woman, completely unimpressed. "Then I guess it sucks for you because you happen to be talking to the one person in this entire building who doesn't give a flying fuck about what you like, think, or have to say.

Get comfortable because I'm going to be laying down some harsh truths for you. First and foremost, she is not _your_ Santana, she's _my Santana_ and don't you ever forget that. You gave up the right to call her yours when you tossed her to the side like she was nothing.

Two, I don't care that you don't like that I'm here. And as for ruining Anna's big day, from what I can see it's going great. I'm just sitting here enjoying the festivities and everyone else seems to be as well and the only way I can see this day being ruined is if you decided that you don't like something about Anna and you cut her out of your life for no good reason as well.

Three, Santana's not confused anymore. She's found herself and she's grown into the most remarkable woman you will ever meet. She struggled long and hard to come to terms with her sexuality, with realizing that she is exactly the way that God made her and no amount of useless antiquated dogma can change that.

Four, I didn't realize that you had a direct line to God and he told you first hand that he is disappointed with what Santana is doing and how she is living her life. Of course it's always been my experience that the people who use God as an excuse to justify their hatred are the people who are the least likely to be following his teachings. But hey I could be wrong, you could be that special sparkly snowflake that God has decided to communicate with.

And finally, like I said. I really don't care that you don't like me, because quite frankly it pales in comparison to how much I don't like you and especially what you do to Santana. Santana is a strong, confident, beautiful woman who knows who she is and what she wants. She is the best person I know. She has overcome every trial, every obstacle that the world has thrown at her and she has come out on top each and every time, and she has done it _all_ without you.

I honestly think she should do to you, what I did with the people like you in my family and just cut you out of her life completely, but luckily for you Santana has the biggest heart out of anyone I know. She doesn't do anything halfway and despite the fact that you have been a colossal bitch to her she still loves you with all of her heart. And while I would tell you to go take a running leap, if you came to Santana and told her that you were sorry and that you loved her she would forgive you anything."

Quinn sneers at the older woman. "She was outed on television. She was struggling with a deeply personal matter and she felt scared and alone. She was afraid and she wasn't ready to come out but the decision was taken out of her hands and she was forced to step forward and face it. And right then, when she took that first scary step forward, when she turned to you for help and acceptance you abandoned her. She would forgive you anything if you asked it of her, but she shouldn't and you know it and it kills you inside because you know I'm right. You know that the problem is all on you and you hate it so you take it out on her and just now you tried to take it out on me. Grow up."

Quinn watches as Alma Lopez trembles with emotions. She is shaking with fury and Quinn idly wonders if the woman is going to attack her. "Who…" She takes a shaky calming breath. "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that!?" Alma finishes with a snarl, Quinn's words having affected her more than she would like to admit.

"Me? I'm the girl who is madly, deeply in love with your granddaughter. I'm the girl who is going to one day marry her, I'm the one who is going to raise a family with her. When she laughs, I'm the one who is going to be making her laugh. When she cries I'm the one who is going to be the one who comforts her. When the world stands against her or in this case," Quinn looks Alma up and down with complete disdain, "when her family stands against her, I'm the first person who is going to step forward and stand by her side. And of the two of us I'm the one who loves her completely, irrevocably, and unconditionally."

Quinn waits a moment for her words to sink and when she's sure they have Quinn decides to end the conversation. "And finally, I'm the person who is going to cause a big scandal by asking her girlfriend to dance with her. Scary, I know, two people in love dancing together, what will the neighbors think? Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to listen to the hate filled ramblings of an old woman."

And with that Quinn pushes off her chair and leaves the other woman alone with her thoughts. When she reaches Santana she wraps her arms around her smiling girl and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you won't mind if I steal her away for one dance, would you?" Quinn asks the people around and as luck would have it a slow song begins to play.

"Sorry, I've kind of abandoned you." Santana says as her hands rest comfortable on Quinn's hips as they slowly sway to the music.

"It's your sister's birthday, I don't mind. It's really nice to see you so… free, I guess." Unable to think of a way to really describe how Santana seemed around her family.

"Still-"

"No still, if you really want to make it up to me, wait till we're alone tonight." Quinn interrupts with a smirk on her face.

Santana laughs, before leaning in close and whispering in her ear, "You have no idea what you're in for later."

"Ooh, promises." Quinn teases back. "San…" Quinn says after a moment.

"Yeah babe?"

"I don't want you to be too mad but…"

"You had a fight with my abuela." Santana finishes for her, a small sad smile on her face. "I know, I saw her sit down next to you. She looked super pissed off and you had on your Ice Queen face, I was pretty sure hugs and puppies were not being discussed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to fight… no that's not true, but I didn't go looking for one. I just didn't walk away from it. So I'm sorry, I probably just made things worse between you two."

"Its fine Querida, honestly you probably handled it better than I would have if I had to talk to either of your parents."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, at least you guys just talked, all I have for the assholes in your family-"

"So basically my entire family." Quinn interrupts with a laugh.

Santana laughs as well although she doesn't find it funny, but rather sad that Quinn's family was the way that it was. "Yeah, so basically your entire family. Anyway, all I have for them is five knuckles and a lot of anger so the fact that you kept it to just words is much appreciated and I know both you and her, you wouldn't have started anything and I know whatever she said to you couldn't have been all that nice."

"Still-"

"Uh-huh, no more apologies. I'm slow dancing with the most beautiful girl in the entire world, I should be thinking of ways to get you out of here and naked, not my," Santana shudders jokingly, "grandmother."

Quinn throws her head back and laughs before staring at Santana seductively and biting her lip. She tilts her head towards the door. "Just say the word."


End file.
